


Hot Blooded

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Winchesters, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, both really, but Dean is worse, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Just pure smut for the sake of it really





	Hot Blooded

Dean pulled the impala up by the motel. You couldn’t wait to get out of the car. You loved the Impala and she was like a second home to you, but the leather seats made you even more sticky in this heat. The leather clung to your skin every time you moved, making that sickening wet peeling sound each and every time. You cursed the Oklahoma heat and looked over at your hunting partner.

“How are you not miserable?” You stared at Dean, who just chuckled as he turned to face you.

“I am just naturally hot, sweetheart.” He winked making you pull a face at him before you jumped out of the car. “At least you think so! Lots of cold drinks Dean. Lots!” You ordered before shutting the door and heading towards your room.

When you opened the door to the room, you almost had to take a step back. The room was boiling hot that you could have swore you actually saw heatwaves in the air.

“Yo.” Sam looked up from the laptop that rested on his legs when he heard the door. His long legs were stretched out on the couch and his shirt sleeves, were rolled up to his elbows. Had the air in the room not made your blood boil the sight of the long legged God like man would have done the trick.

“Jeez Sam! Why don’t you turn on the AC! It is like a sauna in here.” You complained as you closed the door behind you.

“Can’t. It’s broken.” Sam’s attention returned to his laptop and you almost squealed at him. “You can’t be serious! How are we supposed to think in this heat?!”

Sam didn’t answer he just smirked, which in no way improved your mood. You tore off your jacket and threw it across the back of one of the chairs before sitting down in the other.

“Find anything?” You sighed as you began massaging your neck.

“Not much. It is either a shapeshifter or a skinwalker, but cameras aren’t pointing the right direction, so I can’t be sure. You guys catch anything?”

“Nothing! Well Dean caught the waitress number, but other than that…” You grumbled as kept rubbing your neck, recalling having to put up with Dean’s flirting while you actually tried to work.

“Yeah, he’s good at that. Did….” Sam over at you and froze before a smirk slide across his face. “You need help with that?”

You eyes opened wide in surprise before you got up and kicked of your shoes mumbling trying your best to hide your blush, “You are no better than your brother,” before letting yourself fall down on the bed, spreading out your arms and legs to the sides trying to air out.

You started wiggling around fanning your arms and legs trying to let in some air making Sam chuckle. “You look like a cute little starfish, Y/N!”

“Shut up, Sam.” You felt the heat rush to your cheeks. He always had this effect on you, unlike his brother, whom you usually wanted to hit when he landed a smart ass remark. Sam made you want to give into every thought and desire you’d ever had. You’d lost track of how many times you’d lost your train of thought just daydreaming about the younger Winchester.

He had to know the effect he had on you, though you had never vocalized it. His smirks and chuckles every time you blushed made you suspect he was painfully aware though, and suddenly you were hit with a burning urge to get him back. Your own devilish grin spread across your face as a plan formed in your mind.

You forced yourself off the bed and made sure you were facing him. His nose was still buried in that damn laptop of his, but you also knew he was aware of everything that was going on around him just like always. You suspicion was proved correct when you slowly started unbuttoning your blouse.

Sam twitched in his seat but didn’t sit up straight, pushing his computer off his lap and facing you before you reached the last bottoms and pulled the shirt free from your skirt.

You sent him a seductive smile as you let if fall to the ground. You stretched your arms above your head to show off your curves, before tangling your hands in your hair, releasing it from the bun and shaking it loose.

“Y/N… What are you doing?” Sam’s voice sounded thick and grainy as he spoke. You smiled,pleased with yourself when you realised that your plan was working.

“It is too hot for clothes in here,” you replied as you ran your hands down your breasts and over your hips. Finding the zipper on the side of your skirt, you slowly lowered it, making the skirt fall to the ground before stepping out of it and closer to Sam, who was now shifting slightly on the edge of his seat. That was when you realized just how well your plan worked and how much of an effect you had on him.

You bit your bottom lip as as new idea began forming in your mind. If you could get him that excited by your little performance, maybe you could push him to finally take things further between the two of you. Further than the lingering forehead kisses and stolen glances. Further than the hidden innuendos and small remarks.

You felt your panties starting to damp at the thought of his hands on your body. His lips on yours and his cock pushing into you; filling you to the hilt. The thought nearly made you shiver with pleasure.

You winked at him as you crossed the floor, stopping only inches away from him before turning around. “If it makes you feel uncomfortable Sam… I think I have a dress in here somewhere.”

You bent over right in front of him and pretended to go through your duffel bag beside the couch, making sure to give him a full view of your ass in the process.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”  You heard Sam growl behind you the very same second you felt his strong hands on your hips, pulling you back against him. The felling of his growing excitement pressing into your butt caused you to gasp and stand up straight.

Sam spun you around, and in three long strides, he had you pressed up against the wall with your hands pinned above your head with his lips hovering inches from yours.

“Y/N, tell me to stop.” His voice was barely a whisper as his hazel eyes searched yours for consent.

“I don’t want you to stop, Sam,” you breath, and his lips instantly collided with yours. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip, begging for access which you immediately granted.

You moaned into his deep passionate kiss as his hands started to roam your body, taking in your soft curves and digging into the flesh while your hands feverishly fought to free Sam of his shirt.

Sam unclasped your bra just as you managed to get his shirt down over his shoulders and the fabric fell from your bodies in unison.  It was your turn to explore his magnificent body with your hands. Your fingers danced along every ridge and outline of muscle his chest and abdomen had to offer.

He let you explore as he stood there watching you for a few seconds. His eyes wandered over your body causing his eyes darken. The sight only added to your arousal.

Then he moved. His lips were on you, devouring your left breast as his hand played with your right nipple. Twerking it as he sucked the other into his hot wet mouth. His lips began trailing down your body as his hands pressed against your hips, pinning you to the wall. He stopped to nip and suck your skin each time he found a particularly sensitive spot, drawing moans and gasps from your lips.

He looked up at you with a wicked glimmer in his eyes as he knelt down infront of you. You gasped as you watched him bite down on the waistband of your panties, pulling them down only using his mouth. His eyes never leaving yours only adding to the intensity of his actions. When he reached your knees, his lips flew to kiss and suck your inner thigh while his hands finished the job.

Sam quickly pushed your left leg over his shoulder and buried his nose between your folds, letting out a growl.

“Fuck you smell so good, Y/N! I have wanted to taste that sweet pussy of yours for so long! You have no idea how many nights I have gotten off to the thought of you squeezing your thighs around my face, screaming my name.”

“Sam… please.” You whimpered his words making you grow even wetter. Making you want him even more.   

The first touch of his tongue against your heated core had you crying out at the overwhelming sensation it sent surging through you. Each little kitten lick and long sensuous drag of his tongue had you climbing higher and higher.

You gasped and moaned his name, clawing the wall this one hand and digging the other into his long thick locks, pulling him impossibly closer against you. Sam started humming as his long hot tongue pushed inside you, pressing his nose against your clit.

It didn’t take long before the overwhelming pleasure he brought to you started pushing you over the edge. You came screaming his name as you tugged his hair hard making him groan against you as he kept eating you out, working you through your high.

With one violent tug of his hair, he rose up to meet your lips. You could taste yourself on his tongue, the flavor somehow only adding your need for him. Your hands flew to his pants and started making quick work of the tiny button and zipper that held them up.

“Impatient much.” Sam chuckled against your neck, gently nippling your skin and making you shiver.

“Just fuck me! Please, Sam!” you begged, not caring how needy you sounded. You wanted him inside you. Needed him to fill you up and fuck you like it was your last day on Earth. You never needed anyone or anything this much before, and Sam appeared to feel the same.

All teasing left him as he groaned at the feeling of your hand closing around his cock, stroking him and sliding his head over your slick folds.   
Sam quickly kicked his pants off the rest of the way before he hoisted you into the air. You squealed in surprise as he spun around and pushed you down onto the dining table beside you.

Sam gave you no time to recover from your surprise before pushing into you in one quick fluent motion, forcing you gasp at the pleasure. He filled you up, s you in all the right ways as he waited for you to adjust. His eyes searched yours and his hands wandered your body.

You dug your heels into his ass, pushing him into deeper inside of you and making him groan loudly.

“Move Sam! Fuck me hard!”

Sam needed no more encouragement. He started pounding into you with enough force to make the table beneath you groan in protest with each of his powerful thrust. The feeling of his balls slapping against your ass each time he snapped his hips forward filled you with a thrill of excitement you never would have expected.

You felt the fire build in your stomach as Sam leaned forward kissing your lips and burying himself deeper inside you with each earth shattering trust.

“Fuck! Sam. Yes!” You cried as the world around you disappeared. There was only Sam and the blissful satisfaction he brought you, right up until the moment when where was not only you and Sam in the room anymore.

“That’s my boy!” The smirk on Dean’s face was evident in his voice which immediately made Sam pull of you. You to jump off of the table to hide behind Sam who grabbed your jacket from the chair behind him to cover up his bits.

“Dean do you mind?!” Sam sounded as embarrassed as he looked. His cheeks flushing bright red and no longer just from the work out.

Sam’s flustered state only seemed to add to Dean’s amusement over the athletics he had just walked in on.

“What? Joining in? Sure!” Dean laughed as his hands teasingly wandered to his belt, and you felt the anger rush through your veins over his crude behavior. You grabbed an old take out container that was sitting on the floor near you and tossed it at Dean’s face, missing by a few inches. The day old food spattered the wall behind him.

“OH MY GOD! DEAN GET OUT!”

Dean just laughed and shook his head as he ducked out the door.

“Leave a sock on the door next time, Sammy, if you don’t want company,” he mocked his brother as he closed the door.

Sam quickly turned around to face you, “are you okay?”

For some reason the worried expression on Sam’s face made all anger leave your body, and you doubled over in laughter. Sam looked at you with a dumbfounded expression on his face until he could no longer hold back his laughter either.

“I am buying a lock for my door in the bunker.” Sam chuckled as he pulled you into a tight warm embrace, and you giggled, nodding against him in agreement. 


End file.
